Soñador
by Zelden-san
Summary: A veces los sueños pueden volverse realidad, pero ¿puede la realidad haber sido sólo un sueño?


Hola,

aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia que escribí durante mis vacaciones. Espero que les guste.

Saludos.

* * *

**Soñador**

Siempre tenía sueños extraños. Rara vez recordaba uno que hubiese sido normal o realista. Es más, de aquellos que lograba recordar estaba segurísimo que en la mayoría ocurría algún evento o un quiebre que transformaba sus sueños reales en uno de esos que él calificaba como extraños.

Sin embargo, algunas veces llegaban a su mente una serie de sucesos cuya ocurrencia no lograba identificar. A veces eran tan reales que no sabía si eran un sueño o si en verdad habían sucedido. Lo peor es que su inagotable imaginación lo llevaba incluso a soñar despierto, produciendo en él una distorsión tal de la realidad que podría pasar por loco fácilmente.

Así era él, el tipo de gente que se podría calificar como un soñador… Y amaba eso. Amaba cerrar sus ojos dorados y soñar…

Por supuesto, no siempre soñaba con cosas lindas: también tenía pesadillas. No eran muy comunes, sucesivas u ocurrentes, simplemente las tenía rara vez; lo que para él era muy reconfortable, pues odiaba tener pesadillas, aunque a veces las encontraba entretenidas. En realidad, todos sus sueños eran entretenidos. Hubo una vez en la que soñó con una invasión extraterrestre. Ése ha de ser el sueño más absurdo que ha tenido en sus veintidós años de vida, aunque quizás haya otros, pero ya no los recuerda.

Un día tuvo un sueño de esos extraños… O quizás no fue un sueño… Vio su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos, en cosa de segundos; y luego—de la nada—se vio subiendo unas enormes e interminables escaleras de mármol. Subió y subió sin pensarlo y sin saber o entender por qué lo hacía. Lo que sí, recuerda muy bien que en algún momento escuchó su nombre y, de forma instintiva, decidió devolverse, comenzando a bajar. De ahí, todo fue oscuridad, pero de esa temible y absoluta, en donde no ves ni escuchas… Quizás había muerto, pensó durante unos segundos, mas siguió soñando, así que descartó la idea.

Después, conoció a un muchacho como él, otro soñador, un bello chico de cabellos rosados y ojos violetas; tan extravagante y raro como sus sueños: se llamaba Shuichi…

Fue amor a primera vista, pues bastó una sola mirada a esos profundos ojos violetas para que cayera rendido a sus pies…

Era verano cuando se conocieron, en un día radiante, caluroso y de ensueño. En solo segundos se dieron cuenta que eran iguales y que tenían muchas cosas en común: ambos eran soñadores.

Así se enamoraron… y pasaron tardes enteras hablando sobre sus sueños, soñando juntos y compartiendo sus penas y alegrías… Eran felices, tal vez demasiado como para ser verdad.

«Anoche tuve una pesadilla», le dijo una vez su amado Shuichi. «Soñé que me dejabas y que yo moría de tristeza».

«Yo jamás haría eso, Shuichi», le respondió para tranquilizarlo. «No te preocupes, sólo fue una pesadilla».

«Lo sé, pero fue tan real que desperté asustado…»

«Te entiendo, me ha pasado muchas veces: es un alivio descubrir que sólo fue un sueño», le sonrió acariciándole el rostro, intentando transmitirle su amor con esa sencilla caricia.

Esa fue la única vez que su amado le comentó una pesadilla. Desde ahí dio por hecho que no volvió a tenerlas, o bien, sí las tuvo, pero no las recordaba. Sin embargo y aunque no lo pareciera, se había quedado preocupado. Sabía bien que los sueños podían volverse realidad, sean buenos o malos. Esos eran los llamados sueños premonitorios… Entonces, se preguntó: ¿sería capaz de dejar a Shuichi? Tuvo miedo de la respuesta, así que prefirió olvidar el asunto, aunque aquel fantasma le siguió atormentando por varias semanas.

Sin que se diera cuenta, pasó el tiempo, un año. Durante ese tiempo aceptaron que eran el uno para el otro, se fueron a vivir juntos, tal y como lo habían soñado, a un gran departamento con vista a la ciudad. Ya daban por hecho que vivirían siempre juntos, por lo que gastaban mucho tiempo planeando sus vidas a futuro, soñando despiertos.

Pero un día, nuestro soñador tuvo un sueño, uno de esos que le provocaban grandes dudas, uno de esos en los que no sabía si se trataba de un sueño o de la cruda realidad. Y dudó, dudó de su existencia y de su idílica vida. Mas no sólo eso, tuvo miedo, terror de que ese sueño fuese la dura realidad. ¿Y si él jamás había existido? ¿Y si, peor aún, su amado jamás había existido? ¿Qué tal si todo fuese producto de su imaginación o de la de alguien más? Se estremeció al tener esos pensamientos y sintió un inexplicable terror ceñirse sobre él. Del puro miedo había quedado petrificado. De pronto, escuchó que alguien decía «está fibrilando», pero no entendió a qué o quién se referían esas palabras, ni tampoco supo de dónde provenían.

Así, trató de olvidar todas esas dudas existenciales y prefirió no contarle a su amado para no preocuparlo con tonterías. Además, no tenía sentido contarle, según él. Total, sólo había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? No obstante, más tarde reflexionó sobre ello sin querer, y llegó a la conclusión de que prefería ser feliz en ese mundo de ensueño, junto a su amado Shuichi, en vez de despertar…

Pasaron meses desde aquel día en que tuvo ese inquietante sueño, el cual ya había olvidado. Él y su amado habían decidido irse a vivir al extranjero para casarse, debido a que en su país natal el matrimonio entre hombres no era legal. Se casaron una tarde de invierno e iniciaron así una nueva vida… Se amaron y fueron felices por siempre…

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, teniendo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sintió desorientado y tuvo ganas de preguntar en dónde estaba. Entonces, miró a su alrededor: estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

**FIN**


End file.
